Recuerdos
by Alizarinne
Summary: En la historia de Roy y Riza hay muchos vacíos que el Anime & Manga no explican,dando algunas vagas pistas de esos recuerdos. Con ayuda de mi imaginación, pretendo dar forma a esas vivencias ayudándome en algunas de las pistas dadas,y otros serán completamente fruto de mi mente "atormentada".¿También tienes dudas sobre como se desarrolló el vinculo entre ellos? Quizá pueda ayudarte


**~ Disclaimer** : Personajes y Situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo quise escribir un poco (Otra vez)...

* * *

No conservo demasiados recuerdos de mi infancia. Ni siquiera recuerdo con nitidez el rostro o la voz de mi madre. De mi padre, recuerdo su voz dura y seca durante las horas de estudio. Ese recuerdo, siempre tensiona mi mandíbula y mis hombros con la postura firme y recta que me obligaba a adoptar sobre la mesa. Nunca recibí un golpe de su parte, pero, ciertamente, su voz y su lengua podían ser despiadadas. Al cumplir poco más de ocho años, las lecciones en su compañía terminaron, debí dedicarme sola a estudiar y a mantener la pequeña casa en la que vivíamos. Pasó un año, en el cual apenas y vi la punta de la nariz de él, se enfrascó en sus estudios como recuperando el tiempo que mi crianza le había quitado. Las únicas palabras que recibí durante ese tiempo, era un agradecimiento al llevarle un plato de comida, dos veces al día. Al retirarlo me ignoraba. Supongo que la carencia de sentido en aquellos días le quita peso en mi memoria, pues ahora me parecen todos iguales. Fue a principios del otoño que todo cambió. Aunque aquel día no sabía hasta qué punto.

Estaba lavando los trastos del desayuno, y pensando en que almorzaríamos ese día, Llevaba el cabello recogido y el delantal azul sobre la ropa. Tocaron la puerta, y miré extrañada el calendario. No era fecha de recibir comida, ni estaba escrita ninguna anotación. Volvieron a tocar, y sequé mis manos, sin saber qué hacer en aquella inesperada situación. Miré las escaleras, con intención de avisar a mi padre, pero la sola imagen mental de sus ojos molestos al interrumpirlo me detuvo.  
\- **¿Señor Hawkeye?-**  
La voz no era de alguien mayor, me acerqué hasta la ventana y, para mi sorpresa, me encontré de frente con él, que espiaba a través del mismo cristal para ver si había alguien dentro. Retrocedí, asustada, chocando con una pequeña mesita y derribando el florero sobre esta. Las flores cortadas el día anterior cayeron al piso, y el ruido fue lo bastante fuerte, como para que mi padre bajara rápidamente las escaleras. Yo sabía que esos pasos no traían nada bueno.  
\- **Pero… ¿Qué demonios es este desastre, Riza?** -  
Su voz era severa, fría, como siempre, pero la expresión en sus ojos sería aquella que no me permitirá mirarle de frente.  
\- **Señor Hawkeye** –  
La voz del muchacho fuera interrumpió la tensión y el regaño que distaba de terminar. Mi padre miro por la ventana, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin decir una palabra.  
\- **Soy Roy Mustang, Señor. Mi viaje se atrasó un día por la avería del ferrocarril** -  
La expresión de mi progenitor se serenó, olvidó por completo que estaba yo allí y abrió la puerta. Corrí hasta la cocina por la escoba, y me dispuse a recoger los trozos del florero en el piso. De reojo, miraba el encuentro de aquel joven con mi padre.  
\- **Pensé que ya no vendrías** – Le habló, dándole la mano en un cordial apretón.  
\- **Oh, no. Me han hablado muy buenas cosas de usted y sus enseñanzas como para perder la oportunidad de ser su discípulo** – El muchacho de cabello negro, correspondió el saludo. Mi padre indicó en un gesto que subiera las escaleras junto a él, que miro de reojo hasta donde yo me encontraba, sin ninguna expresión.

La llegada de Roy Mustang transformó a mi padre. Era tan severo como lo era conmigo en cuanto a las lecciones que le entregaba, pero podía ver en sus ojos una chispa de orgullo que conmigo nunca se había encendido, por más rápido y bien que hiciera cualquier cosa. Dejó de encerrarse en la habitación de su investigación por largas horas, para jugar al ajedrez con su discípulo, aunque nunca mantuvieron una conversación mientras lo hacían. Mi padre siempre ganaba, pero no lo disfrutaba. Muchas veces gritaba, furioso, los errores en los movimientos de Roy, y como podría haberle ganado.  
Aquel muchacho era mayor que yo, pero no dejaba de ser aun un chico. Sin embargo, mi padre lo trataba como alguien de su edad, lo cual parecía complacerlo.

Pasó el tiempo, y, exceptuando las fechas de final de año, Roy Mustang permanecía siempre en nuestra casa. Durante los primeros dos años no nos dirigimos la palabra, y apenas nos mirábamos. Yo mantenía un sentimiento de resentimiento hacia él, por la atención que recibía de mi padre, un sentimiento que cambiaría al mismo tiempo de cumplir los trece años.  
\- **Buenos días, Señorita Hawkeye** – Me saludó aquella mañana, el solía comenzar el día por lo menos dos horas después de que yo lo hiciera.  
\- **Buenos días** – le respondí lo más escuetamente que pude, alejándome de la cocina, hasta donde el había llegado para desayunar junto a mi padre que aun tardaba en bajar.  
\- **Es un bonito día ¿No cree?** – Me volteé, incrédula por aquel inicio de dialogo. Miraba por la ventana los rayos del sol colarse por entre las nubes. Yo trataba de responder, pero la tensión de mi rostro lo impedía – **Y me enteré, que es un día importante para usted. Así que…** \- Su voz era tranquila, y al acabar la oración me miró con una sonrisa - **Feliz cumpleaños** –  
Los ojos se me nublaron en lágrimas, y salí corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. No recuerdo cuanto me alejé, pero fue lo bastante como para ver la casa muy pequeña desde donde me hallaba. Aún continuaba llorando, secando mis lágrimas con rabia. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie me felicitaba por ese día? Yo comencé. A creer, que la única persona que lo recordaba era yo, mi padre había dejado de saludarme desde hacía muchos años. ¿Cómo averiguó Roy Mustang la fecha de mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué motivo me lo había recodado? Me preguntaba tantas cosas, pero el llanto no me dejaba pensar. Recuerdo lo emocional que me volví en aquella época, a lo cual atribuyo el principio de mi adolescencia. Mi rabia contra el discípulo de mi padre, mi pasión por saberlo todo. Respiré profundo, dominando por fin la tristeza, el sol me llegó de lleno en el rostro, y el viento, que soplaba fuertemente, liberó mi cabello de su amarre, dejándolo volar con libertad. Estiré los brazos, sintiendo la fuerza del aire abatirme de lleno. Me sentía tan bien, tan infinitamente aliviada. Aquel día, el día en que dejé de odiar a Roy Mustang. Bajé la pendiente riendo y con los brazos abiertos, pero me detuve, en cuanto divisé la figura de él a los pies de la colina. La vergüenza me hizo temblar, mi rostro no logró colorearse. Intenté pasar de largo, pero su voz me detuvo.

\- **Es la primera vez que te escucho reír** \- Mi sorpresa me hizo girar a verle. Con dieciocho años, era bastante más alto que yo. Perturbada, recuerdo que no sabía que debía decir en ese momento – **Deberías hacerlo más seguido** – Continuó, y entonces, me percaté que ya no me trataba con la distante frialdad que a la "Señorita Hawkeye". Intenté hablar, pero solo logré boquear sin decir palabra alguna. Él se acercó una vez más - **¿Cuántos años ya nos conocemos tú y yo?** – No esperó mi respuesta – **Cuatro. Han pasado cuatro años desde que te di aquel susto. Y nunca tuve el valor de pedirte perdón** – Se rió un momento – **Que tonto. Nunca ni siquiera me presenté** \- Estiró su mano hasta mí, que lo miré a los ojos tratando de entender lo que hacía– **Soy Roy Mustang, aprendiz de alquimista. Un gusto en conocerte** – Tardé unos minutos antes de atreverme a corresponder su gesto, y, en cuanto tuvo mi mano a su alcance, la aferró con un apretón que me hizo acercarme más hacia él, que sonreía afablemente aunque con un gesto como si esperase una respuesta, entonces, en un hilo de voz, me presenté como hacía cuatro años no había hecho – **Soy… Riza Hawkeye, también es un gusto… conocerlo, Señor Mustang** \- - **No** – Dijo con firmeza, soltando mi mano – **Solo Roy** – Pestañé con incredulidad, pues nunca traté a nadie con la familiaridad que me pedía – **R…Roy** – tartamudeé y él sonrió cerrando los ojos – **Entonces, ya que nos conocemos, permíteme pedirte disculpas por el susto que te di aquel día.** – Miré el suelo, y casi pude ver nuevamente las flores en el piso – **No se preocupe** – respondí, encontrándome con una mirada reprobatoria, que me hizo desdecirme de inmediato – **No te preocupes, no te preocupes** \- - **Mucho mejor** – Dijo, con sus facciones ya relajadas. – **Ahora es momento de volver a casa. Pronto será hora de comer y estoy ansioso por estofado de carne** – Avanzó sin esperarme, caminando con rapidez. Yo me quedé mirando su espalda hasta que entró en la casa. Definitivamente, ya no podía odiar a Roy Mustang.

Todo cambió entonces. Nos hablábamos cuando nos encontrábamos a solas, y me agradecía la comida, obligando con ese gesto algunas veces a que mi padre también lo hiciera. Siempre fui la señorita Hawkeye con él cerca, pero nuestro trato de confianza se mantenía en la soledad de nuestros breves encuentros. Los tres años que transcurrieron fueron un suspiro, los estudios y las responsabilidades que tenía se vieron aliviados, y por mucho tiempo, pude dormir sin pensamientos negativos en la cabeza. Tres años, tan solo tres años. Era imposible que yo supiera a esa edad que aquel par de años, serían los más hermosos de mi infancia.

Una semana luego de cumplir dieciséis años, Roy Mustang se marchó, pues mi padre dio su entrenamiento por terminado. El no parecía convencido, pero no me dijo nada al respecto. La despedida fue bastante fría. Recuerdo que su sonrisa me pareció no solo falsa, sino arrogante. Pensé, estúpidamente, que buscaría algún momento para hablarme a solas, para decirme algo, pero nunca sucedió. Guarde esperanzas por meses de recibir alguna carta suya, pero esta nunca llegó. No recuerdo haber guardado rencor en absoluto por él. Si algo causó ese cambio en su actitud no quise saberlo, y decidí recordarlo con el respeto y aprecio de los momentos que compartimos. La casa se volvió profundo silencio una vez más, que pronto se vio interrumpido por la incesante tos de mi padre. Él se volvió aún más desconsiderado que antes al irse su discípulo, y apenas probaba bocado, absorto como nunca antes en su investigación. Muchas veces antes de entrar a dejarle algo de comer, lo escuchaba murmurar frases para darse prisa a él mismo. Me di cuenta que tenía miedo de no perfeccionar su investigación a tiempo, como si supiera de alguna forma que sus días estaban contados.

Faltaban exactamente seis meses para que cumpliera diecisiete años, y esa mañana, me decidí a hablar con mi padre de mi deseo de continuar mis estudios en el campo de la medicina, un deseo que había descubierto hacia muy poco. Me sorprendió de sobremanera que mi padre, aquel día, bajara hasta la cocina para desayunar juntos. No dijo ni una palabra, y antes que se levantase con rumbo a las escaleras, mi voz lo retuvo. - **Padre, hay algo que necesito hablar con usted** – La seguridad en mis palabras fue un asombro incluso para mí misma. El volteó, sus ojos, inexpresivos me estudiaron unos minutos. – **Por favor, sube a mi despacho** – Respondió. Apure la taza de té entre mis labios al verlo subir por las escaleras, y lo seguí. Cerró la puerta a mis espaldas. El olor rancio del lugar me abrumó unos segundos, mientras esperaba que se acercara. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, permaneció en silencio, observándome. Cuan incomoda me pareció aquella situación, recuerdo que tensé la mandíbula, y respiré profundo para comenzar a hablar, pero su voz me enmudeció – **Riza, quítate la camiseta, por favor** – Le miré con incertidumbre, abriendo un poco los labios, preparando un millón de cuestionamientos, hasta que él se puso de pie, y, con aquel temible tono de voz que no escuchaba hace años, me exigió – **¡Quítatela ya!** – Mis dedos, contra mi voluntad, en un acto casi reflejo, bajaron hasta la camiseta de color celeste que llevaba. La deslicé por mi torso con lentitud, sintiendo el frío al contacto con el aire. Mis brazos instintivamente se cruzaron en mi pecho, cubierto ahora únicamente por el sujetador. Di la espalda a mi padre, temblando. Mi mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera intenté pensar. Pude oír el murmullo suave que conformaba su risa, mientras paseaba la punta de su frio dedo por mi espalda – **Es perfecto** – susurró. Una sensación de miedo y asco se apoderaron de mí, y aunque quise correr, mi cuerpo no se movió un centímetro Mi respiración agitada era la única muestra de mi miedo y ansiedad. Entonces, en un segundo, la palma de su mano se posó muy cerca de mi piel, y el dolor me invadió como nunca antes había sentido en mi vida. Me costó reconocer como propio aquel alarido de dolor que llenó la habitación, me lancé al piso apoyando en el mis hombros, sin dejar de aferrarme a mí misma. – **Todo ha terminado, Riza, al fin** – Fue su última frase, antes de salir por la puerta. Apreté los dientes, intentando controlar el dolor, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas.

Cuán injusto, cuan temible me pareció ese individuo que era mi padre ¿Qué era este castigo y cuál era su motivación? Me levanté a duras penas, recogí mi camiseta y a traspiés llegue hasta el baño del piso superior. Me puse al lado de la tina, junto al espejo dorado que había pertenecido a mi madre. Volteé. Mire una vez. ¿Qué era eso? Llevé un dedo hasta mi piel, que ardía. Era un círculo de transmutación. Los dientes me castañeteaban y todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Me puse la camiseta, el dolor había disminuido y apenas era perceptible por el roce de la tela. Baje las escaleras, hasta la habitación de mi padre, que, recostado tosía profusamente - **¿Qué me ha hecho?** \- Le pregunté, sin levantar la vista en un hilo de voz. Él no me escucho - **¡¿Qué me ha hecho, Padre?!** – le grité, con toda la fuerza de la rabia y la incertidumbre, mirando hasta donde se encontraba. El, de una forma casi enloquecida, me sonrió – **He unido mis dos legados en uno solo. Mi investigación ha terminado, hija** – Era la primera vez que se refería a mí de aquel modo, y me asustó aún más, abrí la boca para seguir mi interrogatorio, pero no hizo falta – **Todo el fruto de mi investigación, está ahora en el tatuaje que he hecho en tu espalda. Te confío a ti mi conocimiento, todo mi tiempo. Esta enfermedad puede hacer conmigo lo que se le venga en gana de ahora en más** – Se volteó en la cama, apagando la lámpara a su lado. Salí y me dirigí hasta la mesa de la cocina. Yo conocía la investigación de mi padre, muchos lo sabían, aunque pocos sabían hasta que límite había llegado por continuarla. Lo llamaban ambicioso, irresponsable y tenaz por partes iguales. Su motivación, la alquimia de fuego, era la barrera insalvable que nos separó desde que tengo memoria, y, ahora que su trabajo estaba listo y perfeccionado, me dejaba a mí la responsabilidad de cuidarla. Literalmente, era un peso en mi espalda. La causa de la separación con el ser que debía protegerme y cuidarme, ahora era mi carga.  
Desistí de continuar mis estudios de medicina ese mismo día. No porque encontrara algo mejor, simplemente, se nubló la idea de mi cabeza, como todas las percepciones que había concebido del futuro.

Mi padre empeoró rápidamente de su enfermedad, y se rehusaba a comer casi por completo. No volvimos a cruzar palabra desde aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente, tome un baño, y la herida provocada por la marca de mi espalda no me dolió en absoluto. Sin cubrirme, me miré nuevamente en el espejo. No entendía muchas cosas de ese círculo de transmutación, y no quería entenderlas. Me tapé con una toalla blanca, escuchando la tos desde el primer piso. Entré en su despacho, soportando el olor nuevamente. Abrí uno de los cajones, y encontré allí la tijera de plata de mi madre. Me devolví al baño por las mismas huellas húmedas que había dejado, hasta encontrarme frente a mi reflejo. ¿Qué podía hacer de ahora en más? Me pregunté, mientras apretaba entre mis dedos el metal frío ¿Algo tenía sentido realmente en mi vida? Miré las tijeras nuevamente, y la punta se encontró con mi muslo desnudo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no alcanzó a cortarme, pero la idea que cruzaba mi mente me causaba dolor. Si el había dejado en mi la responsabilidad de su investigación ¿No sería una venganza perfecta acabar entonces con mi vida? Después de todo, ¿Qué motivos tenía yo para vivir? Abrí los ojos, acercando las tijeras abiertas hacia mi cuello. Mis manos temblaban. Quise hacer un corte certero, pero mi propio instinto de supervivencia me lo impidió, cortando un mechón bastante largo de mi cabello. Las lágrimas cayeron, cuando comencé a cortar las hebras doradas, hasta muy cerca de mi cuello. No podía morir por una venganza, me di cuenta en ese momento. Sin importar que trajera el futuro, no podía acabar mis días por despecho hacia alguien, aunque esa persona fuera mi padre. Me miré nuevamente en el espejo, olvidando por completo la marca de mi espalda. Y me prometí a mí misma no ser débil nunca más, no pensar en acabar mi vida nunca más y encontrar un sentido a mi existencia.

Aquella tarde, cuatro meses después de aquel traumático evento en mi vida, alguien llamó a la puerta. Y nuevamente, no había nada anotado en el calendario. Me asomé por la ventana, y él estaba allí. Me sonrió a través del cristal, y sentí un nudo en el estómago y unas terribles ganas de llorar. Estoica, recordando nuestra gélida despedida, abrí la puerta.  
\- **Señorita Hawkeye, ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? Es usted toda una mujer ahora** – Su observación de mi misma no me perturbó, aunque pude notar su ceño fruncido. Probablemente, el corte de cabello no había sido de su agrado, y mi expresión no debió ser muy diferente al notar su uniforme militar. Antes de preguntarle nada, el habló – **Soy soldado en el ejército de Amestris, como puede ver** – Asentí – **Espero que tuviera un buen viaje, Señor Mustang. Imagino que visita a mi padre, iré a ver si se encuentra en condiciones de recibirlo** – La sonrisa de su rostro se borró en seguida - **¿Condiciones? ¿Es que ha sucedido algo?** \- - **Mi padre enfermó al poco tiempo de irse usted. Su condición es bastante delicada** – Roy asintió, con el semblante ensombrecido. Entré en la habitación, que, por motivo del encierro ya que mi padre se rehusaba a abrir las ventanas, olía igual a su despacho. – **Ha venido el Señor Mustang a verlo** – Parecía dormido, pero sus ojos se abrieron apenas escuchó mi voz después de tanto tiempo, y se enderezó en cuanto oyó el nombre de su discípulo salir de mis labios – **Hazle pasar** – Ordenó.  
Fui hasta el salón, indicando con un gesto al soldado que podía entrar. Pasó por mi lado, mirándome por un instante con la misma expresión que hiciera al conocerme.  
Me senté en el salón, observando la ventana. Escuchaba todo desde allí. Los gritos de mi padre, las palabras alteradas de Roy. No imaginé ni por un instante, como acabaría esa noche. Los gritos de Mustang me alertaron, y, sin pedir permiso abrí la puerta. Cubrí mi boca con las manos al ver la escena. Mi padre tosía débilmente, había sangre en su boca – **¡Llama a un médico, Riza!** – gritó el joven en dirección a mí. Mi padre lo miró una última vez, pude adivinar sorpresa en sus ojos, probablemente al notar la familiaridad de nuestro trato. Movió los labios en una frase que no pude oír, y salí corriendo en busca del médico. Cuando estuve de vuelta junto con el, Roy Mustang me esperaba en la puerta. Entonces supe, que mi padre estaba muerto.

* * *

 **Buenas** , muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y espero que les gustara. La verdad es que pretendo hacerla bastante cruda y con situaciones que requerirán que cambie el Rated a "M" probablemente en el próximo capítulo. Prefiero avisar para que no se encuentren con una sorpresa que pudiera no ser de su gusto.  
Les agradecería mucho un review ya que me animan a seguir adelante al darme sentido de la responsabilidad con mis lectores (Hahaha!). Tengo otro Royai en proceso, por si gustan pasarse, vean mi perfil.  
 _ **Que tengan un bonito día**_


End file.
